


Whisper (your love onto my skin)

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, I blame the liontrust chat as per usual, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, and this fucker was born, btw there is also a lot of sass, fuck my life, i can't write them having sex without sass it seems, someone said 'travis wouldn't do slut shaming in bed he'd praise them instead'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7772155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khadgar didn’t expect Lothar to be vocal in bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect him to make a sound during sex; in fact Khadgar lived for every grunt and every moan he could pull out of Lothar’s lips. But what he didn’t expect was the heap of praises Lothar would shower him with every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper (your love onto my skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vassindi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vassindi/gifts), [Eriakit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/gifts).



> _shakes fist at Vass and Eria_ (the latter of which beta'd this, by the way, thank you lovely)

Khadgar didn’t expect Lothar to be vocal in bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t expect him to make a sound during sex; in fact Khadgar lived for every grunt and every moan he could pull out of Lothar’s lips. But what he didn’t expect was the heap of praises Lothar would shower him with every day.

In court, he’d find a hand cupping his ass and a low voice in his ear: “I love how soft you are, the way your cheeks give way under my hand.” On patrol nights, he’d move away from the campfire, only to be snagged around the waist to hear: “You look so beautiful in the firelight. It makes me want to kiss you breathless until you’re the same color as the fire.” In public, Khadgar only hears whispers, quiet words to keep him on his toes until the end of the day. In private, the words are clear and numerous, like a flood that threatens to drag him under.

"You have the most amazing ass... so round and _perfect_ ,” Lothar croons, his lips brushing over Khadgar’s tender skin. Khadgar whimpers, feeling his beard scrape over every nerve ending and lighting them on fire. He can feel Lothar’s smile as the man moves downward, pressing a kiss here, a little nip there. “Hiding a naughty little hole always begging to have me in it... I just want to _taste_ it."

“ _Gods,_ ” Khadgar moans, burying his face in his arms and trying to remember how to breathe. Lothar hasn’t even touched him yet – just shoved him onto the bed and pulled down his trousers, then pressed his lips against the bared skin – but already Khadgar can feel himself growing hard. “Anduin- _ah!”_ A cry escapes his lips as Lothar takes the opportunity to lick a stripe right over his hole.

“You flush so beautifully,” Lothar murmurs, pressing another kiss onto Khadgar’s skin. “You turn red everywhere I touch.” He bites down, hard enough to make a bruise, then soothes the angry red mark with his tongue. Khadgar’s hips rock, silently begging for more. Lothar just squeezes his ass cheeks in response, kneading the reddened skin in both hands. “Like a present, all for me.”

Khadgar feels him kiss his hole. He gasps and whines as Lothar’s tongue teases at the rim, just prodding it enough for for Khadgar to feel it but not enough to go inside. “Anduin, _please_ -” Begging usually works, and it does this time. Khadgar moans as Lothar finally presses in, his tongue thrusting in and out and stretching Khadgar open. Lothar doesn’t stop fondling Khadgar’s ass, his large hands keeping Khadgar in place even as he spreads him open for better access.

“Yes, _yes_ -” Khadgar arches back into Lothar’s hold, his mind focused on the pleasure – only for Lothar to pull away with a kiss and a smack on his rump. He swears, reaching back to swat at Lothar in retaliation. Lothar dodges with ease.

“So needy.” Lothar chuckles, shifting forward until he’s leaning over Khadgar’s back. He nips at Khadgar’s ear, then presses a kiss at the corner of his jaw. “You know it just makes me want to slow down more, right?”

“That’s because you’re a _tease,_ ” Khadgar hisses. Lothar snorts, then groans as Khadgar thrusts back against him in revenge. 

“Pot calling the kettle black, spell-chucker?” he growls, flipping Khadgar onto his back. From there, Khadgar can see the sharp grin on Lothar’s face. He shivers, knowing the grin promises fun, fun things for him. Things he may not thank Lothar for… at least, not until afterwards.

“Maybe.” He licks his lips, watching Lothar’s gaze follow the movement. He can’t stop the little smirk that comes because of it.

Lothar smirks back, a dangerous glint in his eyes. “So that’s how it is, is it?” He cuts Khadgar off before the mage can answer, covering Khadgar’s lips with his own in a heated kiss. Khadgar groans, giving in eagerly. Lothar doesn’t let him – nipping at Khadgar’s bottom lip, fucking his mouth with his tongue, but always, always pulling away before Khadgar can get his fill. Every time, Khadgar follows him, trying to arch off the bed, but Lothar’s strong hand on his hip and the other around one wrist keep him pinned to the bed. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Khadgar gasps, after a particularly heated kiss which Lothar ended by sucking on his tongue. Lothar just smirks at him, before straddling him and setting to work on his clothes. Khadgar takes the chance to sit up and kiss Lothar properly, hot and messy and wet, his own hands scrabbling at Lothar’s clothes. Lothar lets him, kissing him back with equal fervor, before pulling away and shoving him back onto the bed again. Khadgar lands hard enough to bounce, the breath spilling from his lungs. Lothar’s hand on his chest keeps him there, doing funny things to his stomach and the heat gathered in his groin.

“Look at you,” Lothar pants, his grin wide and pupils blown with lust. He gives Khadgar’s swollen lips a soft peck, before moving down to mouth at his jaw and neck. “So beautiful. My little mage. My Khadgar.” He sucks on Khadgar’s skin with each sentence, leaving a line of bright red circles trailing down his neck. “I love it when you moan,” he says, when Khadgar does just that. He slips down further, wrapping his lips around one nipple and sucking hard. Khadgar cries out, trying to buck up, but Lothar’s hand is on his hip again, keeping him down. “I love hearing every sound you make, every gasp and every scream, just listening to you come undone keeps me going, until you’re just babbling nonsense underneath me.” Lothar gives the nipple a few, soothing licks, before moving on to the other one. 

“Anduin- goddammit-” Khadgar curses, his breath stuttering with every kiss. He reaches down with his free hand, aching with need, so _close-_ only to be stopped by the rumble of Lothar’s voice against his skin.

“If you touch yourself, I’ll stop.”

 _“Fuck!_ ” Just when Khadgar didn't think he could get any harder, his lover proves him wrong. He obeys, closing his hands around the sheets instead, so tightly that his fingers ache with the pressure.

Lothar stays still for a moment longer, enough to make Khadgar want to scream at him. Just when he opens his mouth to do so, Lothar takes his nipple into his mouth again – eliciting a loud, honest cry of pleasure. Khadgar can feel him chuckling as he bites another bruise onto Khadgar’s chest. 

“ _Fuck_ you.” Khadgar tries to smack Lothar on the shoulder, but it ends up digging his fingers into his back as Lothar sucks again.

“Maybe later,” Lothar says absently, giving his side a little pinch in retaliation. Khadgar groans at the thought, which just makes Lothar smirk. He abandons Khadgar’s chest and moves lower, nipping and sucking as he goes. Khadgar tenses in anticipation; he needed Lothar’s lips around his dick _yesterday._ But Lothar just moves around his aching length, lifting his leg with one hand and rubbing his beard against the sensitive skin. 

“ _Anduin._ ” Khadgar tries for a growl, but it ends up sounding more like a plea. He feels Lothar smile, even as he presses kisses against Khadgar’s inner thigh.

“What do you say?” It’s _ridiculous_ how singsong his voice is. It should piss Khadgar off, but Lothar is currently trying to suck another row of hickeys onto his hip, and Khadgar has had _enough._

“Please, Anduin, _please_ let me come, I need to come, _please,_ ” he begs, any sense of dignity thrown out the window. “I want to feel you inside me, filling me up, I need you to fuck me until I scream-

“ _Fuck._ ” This time it’s Lothar who swears. He bites down, harshly, leaving one last mark on Khadgar’s thigh, before moving up to loom over the panting mage. “A little desperate, aren’t you?” Khadgar can’t reply, he’s too busy gasping at the sudden intrusion in his ass. Lothar stretches him out with spit-slicked fingers, one, two, then three, too impatient to do it properly but still too thoughtful to give Khadgar more pain than he could handle. 

“Stop, stop, I’m fine, it’s fine, just get on with it-” Khadgar claws at Lothar’s back, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to convince him to go faster. Lothar growls and captures his lips, exchanging sloppy kisses even as he pulls out his fingers and positions himself.

Lothar enters in one, slow thrust. Khadgar’s mouth opens in a wordless gasp. Pain and pleasure combine until he’s keening with it. He doesn’t know what he’s saying anymore, whether it’s curses or praises, or just random noises egging Lothar on. Lothar is just as wrecked, murmuring sweet words in his ear that he can’t make out until he reaches his peak. 

And Lothar _doesn’t stop._ He just keeps hitting that spot, again and again, until Khadgar’s voice is out of control, until he’s arching his back; bringing him through one climax all the way to another. “Anduin- _Anduin-_ ahh, ahh! _Anduin!_ ”

His vision whites out. He feels Lothar thrust into him once, twice, then stills, coming inside him with Khadgar’s name a breathless whisper on his lips. They collapse, Lothar falling to Khadgar’s side so as not to crush him under his weight. The feeling of emptiness after Lothar pulls out makes Khadgar whimper, but he’s too boneless to do anything but twitch through the aftershocks.

“ _Light,_ ” he breathes. Lothar chuckles, tired but smug, turning over until he’s curled around Khadgar.

“Good?” he murmurs in Khadgar’s ear, out of words at last. 

“Fuck yes.” Khadgar gathers his remaining strength and turns, until he can nestle his face in the crook of Lothar’s neck. “I’ll get you back next time.”

Lothar’s voice is amused when he replies. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up at [my main](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com) and [my writing blog](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com) I swear I do more than write smut all the time


End file.
